Of IKEA, Beds And Other Adventures
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: In which Sweden and Finland try to buy a bed - and fail. Somewhat. SuFin. PWP. Written for the kink!meme.


**Of IKEA, Beds And Other Adventures **

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my perversion.

**Notes**: Um, I think this is better written than my other SuFin. It's fail!edited by me, and thanks also goes to **Kaikouken** for first having gone through it. And I was seriously tempted to just call this "IKEA Pronz". And um, this is the last Hetalia fic I have to share ... until I write something new.

**Warning(s)**: explicit smut. Sappiness. Possibly bad writing (which I'm warning for in advance because I don't want to scar anyone's eyes, lol).

---

Sweden, Finland realised, was a bit of mother-hen. He hadn't thought it possible at first, yet the man didn't only mend his clothes, but also covered him in warm blankets at night when he was cold. Finland liked that. In fact, he liked it so much that, over time, he'd come to pretend that he was shivering. Just so he could have Sweden snuggle up to him.

Yes, Finland was quite a bit of a manipulator at times. Su-san didn't mind, though. And if he didn't mind, Finland was fine with getting what he wanted. As long as Sweden didn't get mad at him, Finland didn't think he was doing anything wrong. He'd overcome his fear of Su-san so much at this point that he knew the man wouldn't hurt him. In fact, these days, Finland wondered what he'd been so scared of. Right now, having Su-san always being so patient and kind with him, really made Finland think he'd been a great idiot to have ever feared him at all.

Though, sometimes, Finland had to admit that what scared him was how Su-san didn't seem to mind doing the most trivial and silly things for him. Scared was the wrong word though. In fact, it was just a bit bewildering.

And this time, Finland couldn't really believe, they were going to buy a new bed for their dog. For some reason or the other, it had developed a keen dislike for sleeping on the cold floor. Finland blamed this on Su-san who'd made the dog sleep on the sofa when it had been a puppy. Of course, there was no way the dog would ever sleep on the floor now. And for the past few nights, the dog had howled to such an extent that Finland had finally decided to take some measure.

"Let's go buy a bed for him," he'd said and even if he'd been scared that Sweden would laugh it off, the man had just nodded. So, now they were here at IKEA's. And Su-san hadn't even protested or laughed at the notion in the slightest.

Sweden wasn't really in the mood for laughing. He'd been worried about Hana-Tamago himself even if he hadn't said anything about it. Indeed, Finland had voiced his concern just when Su-san had been thinking of addressing it himself. The dog's howls at nights had been painful to listen to. Sweden had never been the sort of person to enjoy seeing any creature suffering.

IKEA was a large place, Finland thought and he wondered how many people managed to get lost here. He himself felt that the rows and rows of green chairs, big beds and kitchenettes were intimidating. Maybe, intimidating wasn't the right word. But there were just so many of them, and it was tiring for Finland to look at all these objects. He knew that Sweden didn't mind. Sweden never minded such things. In fact, Sweden quite liked furniture and designing things. Why, was something Finland would never understand, but then he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Unconsciously, he reached for Su-san's hand who squeezed it, and pulled the smaller man closer. Finland blushed, and then smiled. For a man of few words, Sweden was certainly good at displaying his emotions.

"Su-san, let's just buy something cheap and leave," Finland said, and it wasn't because they were out of money or so, but he just wanted to leave. There were way too many people here, all bustling and hurrying from one model room to the other. It made him nervous. Not scared, but just really, really nervous.

Su-san didn't seem to understand, and he really didn't. He looked at Finland with some confusion, and then just walked on. Finland let go of his hand though and paused. He leaned against the cold metal of some shelf. It offered him momentary relief. The metal was cool against his skin. Otherwise, it was very hot and stuffy in this IKEA department. Even Sweden felt that it was too hot.

"We could just order something," Finland suggested. He'd made a mistake to drag both of them here.

"Just wai'. ' want to buy the righ' thing," Sweden insisted gently, and tugged at Finland's sleeve, gently pulling him along. He didn't want to be forceful with the other man. Not only because Finland had the tendency to overreact, but because Sweden didn't want to harm him in any way.

Finland sighed, and decided to tag along. Even if it was hot and the sight of so many people troubled him. Yet, his legs were killing him. Each step he made felt like a stab in the gut, and he wanted to drink so badly. But Finland wasn't going to complain, not in front of all those people. And definitely not in front of Su-san. Why, it was bad enough that Sweden had come here just become of him.

No need to make Su-san unnecessarily angry, he thought and tried his utmost to keep on walking, no matter how much he just wanted to sit down somewhere.

But Finland was really tired, and could barely find himself concentrating on walking, yet alone inspecting beds. They were in the children's section now, where fewer people were around. In fact, there were no people around, and they were both glad for that. Sweden because it allowed him to inspect the furniture more thoroughly without being interrupted, and Finland because it just made him feel more at ease.

The children's section, which was one of the good traits about IKEA, wasn't too colourful. At least, Sweden pondered, it wasn't the sort of colourful that hit you like a cannonball. It wasn't blinding. The colours, mostly green, beige and a collection of light blue were friendly to the eyes. Maybe, they'd find something of value here.

"Y'fine?" Su-san asked after they'd stopped for the third or fourth time. Finland was going to say "yes" when he felt himself growing dizzy. He brought his hand to his forehead. No, it wasn't a fever. His forehead wasn't soaking hot, but the nearly reassuring cool that he was accustomed to. But his legs still felt like lead. And Finland then shook his head.

Finland's eyes then caught side of a comfortable-looking bed, somewhere in a shady corner. It was hidden from sight. Suddenly an idea struck him. Surely, no one would mind if he rested a bit there? He bit his lips and felt himself flush. Normally, he wouldn't have done something like this. But maybe, one time wasn't that bad.

"I just want to rest for a bit," Finland admitted sheepishly, and coughed. But his shame was ebbed away as soon as he realised how soft and comfortable the bed was. It wasn't all that small either. At least, it wasn't too small for him and Finland sighed happily, leaning back even further. So, maybe his feet hung out a bit, and he had to bend his knees in order to lie comfortably, but it was still better than walking around.

Finland found himself getting dozy, and yawned. He closed his eyes.

Sweden just sighed, and watched how the man made himself at home on that bed. He realised that for the time being they wouldn't be going anywhere. He joined Finland on the bed. The bed creaked a bit under his weight. Finland opened his eyes and shook his head.

"You're a bit too tall to lie down," Finland pointed out, and had to smile. Su-san was really a tall man. Indeed, it looked nearly funny how he situated in such a miniature room now. It nearly made look Sweden look like a giant who'd been stranded on an island of dwarves.

Then, Finland figured that this was the punishment for being that tall. Not that he couldn't deny being a bit jealous at how tall the other man was. When he'd been younger, Finland had dreamt of being just as tall. Yet, he'd been condemned to being short. Not very short, but short enough that it made people underestimate his strength. He'd proven them wrong, however. Finland had proven that he was capable of fighting back, if necessary.

_But this isn't the time to dwell on unpleasant memories_, he thought, and shut his eyes again. The white ceiling, the plush red carpet and the cheery furniture disappeared from his sight. Finland just thought of snow.

Oh well. It did have its merits being at IKEA. Right now, he could just lie on this bed, and fall asleep if he wanted to. Maybe he would. He hadn't even realised how much his head had been throbbing ever since he'd entered the building.

--

"Su-san? You fine?" Finland asked worried, suddenly forgetting about his own worries. Sweden nodded. Finland, however, could clearly see that something was wrong. He'd fallen asleep for a bit. And seeing Su-san's somewhat tired-looking face was unnerving.

"'m tired, don't worry abou' me," Sweden finally confessed. He looked away and shifted on where he'd been sitting. The bed creaked once more. Sweden gritted his teeth. He didn't like the way Finland was looking at him now – so concerned. He felt that the man shouldn't ever do more than smile and be carefree. Sweden had promised to himself that he'd protect Finland from harm. He hadn't always been able to fulfil his promise. But this didn't stop him from trying to.

Finland felt touched. Su-san had been tired himself, and still gone with him to IKEA? He'd been sleepy, and yet kept watch over him here? Sometimes, Finland was forced to ask himself what he'd done to earn himself this kind of devotion. He hadn't always been kind to Sweden.

_In the past, I was so scared of Su-san. So scared, and even angry that he'd called me his wife_, he admitted to himself, and felt something inside of him constrict.

_It had been how many years now? How many years...? _

Since he'd run away with Sweden back then, more than a few centuries had passed. And after that, so many good and bad things had happened. And yet, in spite of all that, they were still here together. Even if so many things had occurred, Su-san was still by his side.

Finland leaned before Sweden's face, and placed a hand on his forehead. Su-sun's head wasn't warm either. He had no fever, either.

Finland placed a feather-like in quality kiss on Sweden's forehead. His lips just briefly brushed against his skin. But it made Su-san shudder, and when Finland looked into his face, he could see that the other man's cheeks were somewhat pinkish. Finland shifted even closer, nearly crawling into Sweden's lap. His breath was now surrounding Sweden. He could feel the tingling sensation of Finland's breathing on his skin. It made him shudder even more, and Sweden felt his ears going pink. He coughed, and adjusted his glasses.

"Don'-" Su-san started, suddenly grasping Finland's hand. He tried to keep himself from not gripping Finland's hand too strongly. Not because he feared hurting him, but because this wasn't Finland's fault. It was only Sweden's own fault that he got aroused by situations such as this. He was pretty sure that Finland wouldn't be too pleased by what was going on right now.

"What happened?" Finland asked, this time even more worried than he'd been previously. It wasn't like Su-san to be this taciturn. Or maybe it was, but he hadn't looked so comfortable for quite a while. While the man wore a scary expression on his face, Finland – over time – realised that Su-san's eyes were warm.

Sweden didn't answer at first, but only murmured something inaudibly. He moved again, and his palms were clenching and unclenching. Su-san looked in pain. And Finland felt himself growing more and more concerned. If Su-san were to collapse here, Finland wasn't quite sure what he'd do.

Finland then made the mistake of looking at Sweden's groin. And then realisation dawned upon him. Probably his being close to Su-san and his sitting on his lap had done the mischief. Su-san wasn't made out of stone. Finland wasn't quite sure whether to be scared or flattered. He decided to go for the latter.

"Su-san..." Finland whispered, and then looked away. He was beet red. He couldn't meet Su-san's gaze because this was a bit embarrassing. Sweden didn't need to know how much this was affecting him.

"Let's just go hom'," Sweden suggested. Finland shook his head, and looked down at Su-san's crotch again. He didn't blush this time. It wasn't like he hadn't been confronted by Sweden's being aroused before. He had. Too many times to count actually. And it surprised Finland that he wasn't really scared this time. Flustered and embarrassed, yes. But not frightened or intimated.

No, he thought smiling, he wasn't scared at all. Perhaps, for the first time in decades, Finland felt that Su-san was more scared than he was. And that, he had to admit, was quite a feat. For Su-san to be scared, it really took a lot. Finland sat down beside Sweden again. The bed creaked as he placed his head on Su-san's chest. Finland could hear Sweden's heartbeats.

"In this state, you can't."

Finland was resolute. He'd not have Su-san go out like this. He'd spare him the humiliation of having to walk through IKEA with a hard-on.

Sweden sighed, and pushed his glasses up his nose. He didn't know what to say in return. Finland was one stubborn person – he had the sort of stubbornness that surprised you. Because Finland didn't look it. Rather than looking stubborn, you'd have assumed him to be sweet and submissive. However, Sweden had spent so much time around him that he'd learnt that Finland was anything but submissive.

"Besides," Finland started, blushing a bit, but he gathered his wits," I have an idea how we can get rid of your problem."

Sweden thought he hadn't heard right. Then, seeing how Finland was still flushed, he knew he couldn't be wrong. But this was – this wasn't like Finland at all. The man was rather timid and shy in his advances usually. And it took Sweden to approach him. And while Finland had grown more assertive with him over the years, Sweden was still the one who did most of the seducing.

"Y' don't have 'o," he said, and coughed again. His throat felt dry. He felt hands on his hard on. Finland's hands. And Sweden wasn't naïve enough to fool himself into believing that the hands that were were now diving down his pants had innocent intentions in mind.

Finland licked his lips, and then smiled. "But I want to."

There wasn't any really stopping him now. For starters, there were no people around. Secondly, Finland just felt he owed Su-san this. And thirdly, he was kind of excited. Because this was IKEA, and they were in a (fake) children's room.

"But -" Su-san started, but Finland silenced him with a soft kiss. He lingered there, and just allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of feeling lips against his own. Sweden's lips were soft, not chapped. Finland loved how soft they were, and he raised his hands just to bury them in Sweden's hair. Sweden's hands travelled upwards Finland's back, and pulled him closer. So close that Finland could feel the man's arousal brushing against his stomach. He groaned into the kiss, as Sweden's teeth gently nibbled at his lower lip, pleading for entrance.

Finland parted his lips, and allowed Su-san to deepen the kiss. Sweden did so carefully. Not shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, but allowing Finland to dictate the kiss as well. Their tongues met in a dance, not a fierce battle of dominance.

The kiss was nearly lazy, and Finland shifted on Sweden's lap. He sighed into the kiss, running his hands down to Sweden's broad shoulders. The shirt he was wearing was soft to the touch, and Finland's fingernails buried themselves in it.

It felt so good to be here, Finland thought. It felt good to be with Sweden, period.

Sweden was gentle and considerate. Finland, who'd heard horror stories from a few other nations of how inconsiderate some lovers could be, was glad that he had Su-san. Finland had never quite stopped trembling when he'd heard how Russia had once taken Lithuania against a desk. Or how Italy had once thought that having sex in the middle of a meeting was a good idea. He'd pronounced, it loudly too – for everyone in the room to hear.

Germany – ears red -- had protested, but Italy had dragged him to a toilet and ... yeah, Finland was pretty sure that no meeting had ever ended more quickly. And after that, no one had dismissed Italy as an innocent and clueless idiot. So yes, Finland was incredibly relieved and happy that he had Sweden.

And yet, in this case, all this gentleness was inappropriate.

After all, as hazy as his thoughts were, Finland remembered that they were in IKEA right now. Anyone could walk in on them. And if they kept on just kissing like that, they'd never get to the main act. They could make love at home, on their cosy bed with the fire burning in the fireplace and the comforting sounds of sticks cracking.

"Y' want to stop?" Su-san asked. His tone wasn't accusatory, but calm. His blue eyes searched Finland's, and Finland found himself shuddering. He'd never quite admit it, but his knees buckled when Su-san looked at him like that.

Finland shook his head. He then whispered into Sweden's ear: "You do have lube in your pockets, don't you?"

Su-san's cheeks were tinged pink for a slight second. But he nodded. Slowly. He hoped that Finland wasn't perturbed by that. He didn't keep the lube with him because he'd hoped for public sex. But he'd read somewhere that it was always better to be prepared. He'd always thought that the day would come when Finland might want to do it somewhere other than on a bed.

Finland then let his hand wander to Sweden's pocket. He found what he was looking for relatively quickly, and brought out the lube. It was the one they always used. He liked it because it smelled of strawberry.

They didn't have any time. Finland had thrown a quick glance at his watch, and knew that in another hour they'd lock this place up. And he wanted to go home. Not spend the night at IKEA's. It had been a mistake to come here on Saturday, but then with their busy schedules, this had been the only available date.

Feeling awkward, Sweden heard the sound of jeans being unzipped. It was followed by the noise of Finland's trousers being unbuttoned and being hastily thrown down the floor. So, he was serious about this. He watched with some fascination how Finland uncapped the lube, let some of the substance squirt down on his fingers and threw the lube on the bed.

"Su-san, I'll try to be fast with this," Finland murmured, as he started inserting one finger into his hole. He gasped. His gasps turned to moans as he started moving his lube-smeared finger inside of himself. He then added a second, and then another. He twisted and kept on scissoring more.

Finland had never felt more aroused. He didn't want Su-san to touch him now. He just wanted to be looked at. Finland started to play with his nipples. He squeezed and pinched, and the gave the other nipple the same treatment. He touched himself the way Su-san would have done usually.

And Sweden felt like dying on the spot. He couldn't see what Finland's fingers were doing, but the sight of his face was enough. And he could see Finland's cock. He was aroused as well, and there was pre-cum on the head. Sweden moved his hand in order to place it on Finland's arousal. But Finland stopped him.

"Don't. Not yet."

Sweden decided to do as he'd been told. When Finland looked like he'd had enough, he settled between Sweden's thighs. He could feel the other man's penis pressing against his ass. He breathed deeply. And felt Sweden's eyes on his. He looked surprised, more surprised than Finland had ever seen him. Yet it wasn't the bad sort of surprised look – far from it. Finland felt butterflies form in his stomach instead. Because Sweden's eyes gleamed with something that couldn't be anything but happiness ... and love.

Finland was glad that he was making Su-san happy. And with that thought in mind, he sunk down on Sweden's cock, slowly so that it wouldn't be painful for either of them. Though he'd prepared himself amply enough, Finland just liked doing this slow. Besides, he wanted to enjoy the sensation of Su-san slowly filling him, until his cock was buried deep inside.

He gasped and squirmed. These movements just heightened the need in him, and Sweden's manhood was hot inside of him. It was nearly searing hot. Finland felt like burning up. At least, his cheeks were burning red.

"Su-san," he moaned, and started to move - quickly, hastily. The children's bed creaked, and Sweden gripped Finland's hips, just to slow him down a bit. Like this, it would have been over too quickly, and he wanted to prolong this. Even if Finland's heat and tightness was good, and made him want to slam upwards.

"'his too fast. Slow down," he half-grunted, half-murmured. Finland then nodded, and did slow down. He moved slower now, feeling how Su-san's cock filled him anew every time he moved his hips. Moans escaped his lips, and he couldn't believe that Su-san was only grunting occasionally. But then, the man was always relatively quiet during sex.

Sweden gripped Finland's hips when he felt himself coming closer. He started thrusting from upwards, meeting Finland's frantic thrusts. The bed creaked louder than ever, and Finland's gasps and moans grew louder, so loud that Su-san was forced to clap his hand around his mouth.

"Or we'll ge' caugh'," he whispered gruffly, and his thrusts became more gentle again. Feeling that they'd have to finish this quickly, Sweden wrapped his hand around Finland's cock, and started to stroke it slowly. His strokes met his thrusts now, and Sweden felt Finland's inner muscles clench around his cock. It wouldn't take long now.

Finland leaned his head against Sweden's shoulder. He turned his head so that he could meet Sweden's lips. It wasn't a heated kiss, but a lazy and gentle one.

"I lov' ya," Su-san whispered into Finland's ear, and the man shivered. He gasped when he felt Sweden come inside him. He followed soon after, coming with a small cry.

...

Finland wasn't sure how they hadn't managed to get caught. Then again, maybe they'd been filmed on camera. And maybe – just maybe – someone had been getting off on them. How embarrassing. Then, even if it was embarrassing and more than just a tad bit perverted, Finland had to admit he thought it funny.

And yet, Finland made a mental check to never drag Su-san to this particular IKEA department again.

"Su-san, how about we just buy this bed?" Finland suggested a bit shyly and scratched his head awkwardly. "With a change of bedsheets, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Su-san just nodded, and thought the bed was more than fine. It was comfortable and endurable, he thought. And besides, Finland and Sweden had already made it theirs.

---


End file.
